Caught in the Act
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request. Sakura sat in her room, her mother walks by hearing a moan what happens when Mebuki confronts her daughter about this little stunt.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat in her room leaning against her wall sitting on her bed, this is the first time in a long time she could be alone without having to worry about everyone's problems, missions. It was time for her to relax, have time for herself. Sakura began to take off her shirt, her hands reaching under bra feeling her breasts up touching the nubs rubbing them. She soon took her bra off, she took off her remaining garments as well leaving her naked.

She slouched down laying sprawled out on her bed, her legs spread open, her hands traveled roaming up her sides before touching her breasts rubbing them together, she pulled at the nub making them erect. She moaned out at the sensitive touch.

Mebuki, her mother had walked past with the laundry, she heard Sakura moan out and blushed slightly, and she thought she should move on only to her, Sakura moan out her name. Mebuki drops the basket and quickly picking it up hoping Sakura didn't hear that.

Sakura heard that drop but ignored it, her hand wandered down playing with the little pink hairs on her pussy before touching her pussy rubbing and stroking herself, and she dipped her fingers lower stroking herself harder teasing her fingers inside herself as well, moaning out. She pictured her mother, Mebuki above her doing this to her, touching her, kissing her, thrusting her fingers inside her tight wet pussy, imagining this just aroused her more.

"Ah….Mebuki…I love it when you touch me…More…Harder..." Sakura moans out.

Mebuki blushed she sat next to Sakura's door listening in, She reached a hand inside her dress going under her bra touching her breasts while another hand went inside her pink pants stroking her womanhood listening to the sweet sounds of the girl in the bedroom which turned her on.

She thrusted two of her fingers inside of herself moaning out her mother's name as she thrusted them inside her, she knew it was wrong but she frankly didn't care, she tried to get the beautiful woman off her mind, but she couldn't.

Mebuki couldn't handle this, she stopped herself and barraged into Sakura's room, she stood there. Sakura stopped touching herself, she blushed embarrassed as she immediately wrapped the blanket on herself to cover herself.

"M-Mom…I…Don't know how to explain this…I'm sorry..." Sakura says mortified.

Mebuki only came closer a grin on her face, she ripped the blanket off of Sakura leaving her in her naked form, she leaned down and kissed the younger girl.

It didn't take long for Sakura to melt into the kiss, Mebuki got on top of Sakura continuing to kiss her, her tongue licked at Sakura's bottom lip hungrily asking for entrance. Sakura agreed and let her tongue slip inside and explore her mouth making her moan out into the kiss.

Mebuki's hands roamed down her fingers touching Sakura's wet pussy, stroking it softly making Sakura whimper into the kiss, Mebuki thrusted two of her fingers inside Sakura thrusting them hard and fast making Sakura pull away from the kiss and groan out moaning her name throwing her head back, Mebuki's mouth latched onto one of Sakura's nipples sucking on it and licking it as her other hand rubbed the other one and the other hand intruded Sakura's entrance.

Sakura moaned out in pleasure, as her mother thrusted two fingers inside her wet entrance, while she sucked on her nipple and played with the other, Mebuki pulled away and focused on moving her fingers in and out of Sakura soaking them as they made Sakura wetter, you could hear the sloshing of her wet dripping onto Mebuki's fingers as she thrusted furiously inside her daughter, she hit her special spot that made the pink haired girl spasm Sakura moaned out loudly cumming onto Mebuki's hand. Sakura laid back panting heavily from the intense pleasure she had received recovering, Mebuki pulled out and kissed her daughter's forehead before getting off the bed to leave the room

Sakura quickly pulled her mother back not wanting her to go, she planting a kiss on her mother pulling her back to the bed, Mebuki kissed back. Sakura switched their positions she was straddling Mebuki, her wetness dripping onto Mebuki's thigh. Sakura darted her tongue inside her mother's mouth exploring the hot cavern, their tongues brushed earning a moan from both of them, the two tongues dance

Sakura unzipped her mother's white dress slipping it down, her bra revealed, Sakura removed herself quickly taking it off before removing her pink soaked pants leaving her in her white bra and white pre-cum soaked undies.

Mebuki pulls away and blushes. "S-Sakura…We shouldn't be doing this…"

"It's too late now, you've already fucked me so I'm repaying…plus it's not wrong, families around here get intimate with their related anyway." Sakura replies unsnapping her mother's bra eagerly revealing her breasts, her erect nipples staring Sakura in the face.

Mebuki only smiled, she moaned when she felt her nipples being tugged on, Sakura pulled them twisting and rubbing them. Sakura had never done this with a woman before but she figured what she's done to herself she can do to another female. She smiled and bent down licking the harden nub making Mebuki whine, Sakura engulfed the hard nub hurriedly wanting to feel it in her mouth, she sucking on it, her tongue swirling around the pink nipple, nipping at it slightly making her mother whine a bit. Sakura pulled away kissing it before moving to the other one giving it the same treatment.

Sakura continued her way down, she licked down her mother's stomach nipping at it giving love bites before licking her navel, she reached Mebuki's woman hood, She spread her mother's legs so she could get better view, Mebuki blushed.

"You don't have to do that, S-Sakura." She says stroking her through the thin fabric making Mebuki moan lightly. Stopping her teasing, Sakura removed the remaining fabric.

Sakura smirked and immediately moved in and furiously sucked on her womanhood making the older woman moan out throwing her head back in pleasure, her tongue ran up and down circling Mebuki's clit lapping at the sensitive ball making her mother whine and squirm slightly. Sakura inserted two fingers thrusting them in and out of her at a fast speed, Mebuki moved into them making them go in deeper making her groan out. Sakura added another finger stretching her wider. Sakura sucked on her clit running her tongue over the sensitive ball, Sakura moved away from her clit sliding her tongue up and down her slit, She removed her fingers and continued to slide it up and down her slit, coming close to, but not touching, Mebuki's now swollen clit.

This slow torture seemed to last forever for Mebuki, Sakura finally began to softly rub her mother's aching swollen pearl, Mebuki gave out a long desperate moan wanting to feel more, Sakura inside her. Sakura slid her tongue inside Mebuki's wet pussy lapping up her juices, she thrusted her tongue in and out as she rubbed Mebuki's clit making her arch even more against the mattress. Mebuki's entire body felt as though it were on fire. She grabbed and rubbed at her breasts, roughly twisting and pinching her nipples.

Sakura moved away and slid up to kiss her mother passionately, Sakura then thrusted three of her fingers back into Mebuki's entrance, Sakura pulled away from Mebuki's lips latching onto one of her harden nipples sucking on it, Mebuki's legs shook violently as she came with a loud moan of Sakura's name.

Sakura pulled away and got on top of her mother, her ass in front of her Mebuki's face, Sakura kept Mebuki's legs spread and placed her head between sucking and licking her wet dripping pussy, Mebuki returned the favor, her tongue sliding along Sakura's slit sucking on her woman hood, her tongue circling her clit sucking on it, Mebuki inserted two fingers thrusting them in and out of Sakura making her moan out, the pink haired Haruno furiously continued to licked and suck at Mebuki's pussy, it was hard to stay focused when the one you're trying pleasure is pleasuring you at the same time.

Mebuki entered another finger stretching Sakura out, with a slight cry from Sakura it soon turned into a blissful loud moan as Mebuki thrusted into her and her tongue worked on her swollen pearl.

"Ah...Yes…that feels good…Don't stop..." Sakura moans out.

Mebuki thrusted in and out as she licked her clit furiously, she hit Sakura's prostate sending her over the edge cumming furiously onto her fingers and face which Mebuki happily cleaned it up.

Sakura got off and laid next to her mom cuddling with her, she messed around with Mebuki's breasts as they laid there panting.

"Best thing that could ever happen when getting caught…" Sakura says with a smile plastered on her pleased face.

"I...love you, Sakura." Mebuki replies kissing her head.

"I...love you...too." the pink haired girl replies kissing her passionately before the two fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, Mebuki and Sakura were asleep from another great night of sex. They were so sound asleep they didn't hear the door.

At the door was Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki, knowing Kushina's temper got tired of waiting and grabbed the key that was in her bag. Good thing Mebuki gave her key just in case of emergencies and worry. Kushina and Naruko enter the house searching, they go to the room where the two girls were which was Mebuki's bedroom. The two see sex toys and leaking juices coming out of Sakura and Mebuki, this turned the two on.

Kushina clears her throat. "I knew you two were close but not this close…"

Sakura and Mebuki wake up their eyes widen with fear of the two finding them out.

"Don't worry we won't say anything if…" Kushina says.

"If what?" Sakura questions.

"As long as we can watch the two of you have sex." Kushina says blushing feeling like a complete pervert but didn't care because she was really aroused.

"Absolutely not, Not in a million years...this is a private thing..." Mebuki cuts in.

"But mom, come on we've been found out so it doesn't matter...plus it would be fun and hot to put on a little show." Sakura says feeling aroused at the thought of being watched.

"Fine, I guess we could." Mebuki replies.

"But we'd like to see Sakura rid you with that strap on." Naruko buts in smirking as she and her mother Kushina take a sit in chairs that were by the desk.

"Challenge accepted." Sakura says smirking as she got the strap on putting it on staring at her mother seductively.

Sakura turns to her mother and wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer kissing her, Mebuki kisses her back her tongue entering Sakura's mouth exploring it.

The young Haruno pulled away and kissed down her mother's neck sucking at the sensitive flesh earning a light moan out of the woman. Sakura's hands kneaded into the mounds of flesh of Mebuki's breasts moving down she takes one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it while she tugged on the other one making Mebuki squirm under her.

Sakura moves up and kisses her lover quickly before placing the strap on in front of Mebuki's wet pussy teasing it in.

"S-Sakura….Do it already." Mebuki whines.

"So impatient, mom. As you wish." Sakura whispers into Mebuki's ear loud enough for their audience to hear.

Mebuki moans out loudly as Sakura plunges into her warmth, she thrusted in and out of her a fast speed making Mebuki moan out loud grabbing onto the bed sheets, you could hear the smacking of their skin slapping together as Sakura thrusted ferociously into her mother. you could hear the sloshing of Mebuki's wet cum as she was being thrusted into.

Sakura grabs Mebuki's hips to keep grip of her and angle herself better, she thrusts inside the wet heat rapidly making Mebuki arch off the bed moaning out loud, Sakura latched onto one of her mother's erect nipple sucking on it as she soon thrusted into her mother's prostate over and over, Mebuki's legs shook and she tightened onto the strap on moan out with a low and long moan cumming onto it.

Sakura pulls out and takes it off sucking on it cleaning her juices, soon was heard a long moan.


	3. Chapter 3

As Mebuki and Sakura were getting it on, it had seemed Kushina and Naruko had gotten aroused, enough for Kushina to pull Naruko on top of her, Naruko straddling her in her chair, Naruko didn't mind for she was just as horny. Kushina's hands hungrily wanting to feel skin under her fingertips she wandered under Naruko's orange laced tank top and under her white bra feeling up her breasts. Naruko felt goose bumps at the feeling, she blushed.

She rubbed her daughters nipples in a circular motion, tugging on them. Hardening them, Naruko bit her lip to hold back her moans as her mother played with her breasts, she felt herself pussy throbbing and getting wetter at the touch. Kushina pulled her daughter in for a kiss, her tongue entering Naruko's mouth exploring her hot craven, their tongue brushed together, they twirled around each other, a bit of saliva traveled down once the two pulled away from the heated kiss.

Kushina lifted up Naruko's shirt and bra, she sucked on one of the pink nipples while rubbing the other, and Naruko grabbed Kushina's red hair tightly tugging on it biting her lip holding back a sound. Once Kushina was done she continued on with the other giving it the same treatment before putting it back down

Kushina's hands soon wandered down inside Naruko's short skirt and under wear wanting more, she smirked feeling she was wet, Naruko blushed even more. Kushina's fingers brushed along Naruko's pussy length touching her clit rubbing circles around it, Naruko only bit her lip more keeping her mouth shut, She threw her head back once Kushina entered two digits in and out of her. Scissoring her, Kushina continued fingering Naruko. As Sakura thrusted inside Mebuki and Mebuki moaning out loud, Mebuki came moaning out lowly. Naruko couldn't hold back and came with a loud moan on Kushina's hand.

Naruko blushed after Mebuki and Sakura turned to look at them, Kushina pulled out and licked her fingers clean. She coughed slightly and Naruko got off of her mother's lap.

"So this is why you were okay with this…" Mebuki says.

"Guess the cats out the bag." Kushina says.

"That makes both of us." Mebuki replies.

"Well Naruko, So I guess this is the reason you stopped pro-suing me, you were banging your mom." Sakura speaks up.

Naruko only blushes and apologizes.

"No need to apologize, I'm happy for you." Sakura says smiling.

"Yeah…Sorry to cut this short but…We got to go…" Kushina says looking at Naruko hungrily taking her hand getting up.

"It's fine…You guys have a taste test as soon as you get home." Mebuki says.

"That's right…How about the four of us double date sometime this week?" Kushina questions.

"Sounds like a plan, Call me, Kushina." Mebuki replies.

The two leave the room in a hurry. Mebuki and Sakura only look at each other. Sakura gets off of Mebuki lying next to her.

Mebuki soon rolled over on top of her. Sakura only looked at her confused, and soon moaned out when her mother started to play roughly with her breasts. Mebuki pinched her erect nipples and kissed between them. Mebuki soon kissed her right nipple and put her mouth around it and sucked it. She groaned.

"Damn...M-Mom...I thought you would have been to t-tired to do this..." Sakura moaned out.

Mebuki only smiled and moved down to her navel. She kissed her belly button and licked it. Sakura giggled. Mebuki got to the lower half of her, she could get a good view of her wet pussy which she loved. She soon put her lips on Sakura's wet pussy lips, she kissed her pussy lips. Sakura moaned. Mebuki then started to suck on her.

"Damn it M-Mebuki! Uh uh uh!" she groaned.

Mebuki sucked harder, fucking her softly with her tongue.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Damn it! Oooh!" Sakura screamed.

Mebuki put a finger in, picking up the pace gradually. She inserted another finger. Going a lot faster, scissoring her, as she licked and sucked on her clit, you could hear the sloshing.

Sakura arched her back and released everything she had in me all over her face. Sakura screamed in pleasure and grabbed her tits. Mebuki smiled and licked up all her cum.

"You taste just as great as always." she said.

Sakura laid there panting heavily as Mebuki laid next to her holding her close, she kissed her forehead.

"I love you my beautiful Sakura." Mebuki says.

"I love you too." Sakura replies.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of their double date, Mebuki and Sakura discussed it and thought it would be fun. They showed up at Kushina's house. Mebuki was wearing a cute black dress and Sakura was wearing a lacy pink tank top and a white skirt.

Kushina answered the door with a smile on her face, she looked pretty with her short revealing red-hot dress, and Kushina happily invited them inside. Naruko was lighting the candles, she was wearing a jean short skirt with an orange low-cut shirt. She turns to them with a smile.

The pairs eat their dinner, underneath the table each other couples were entangling their feet with their lover, and they were drinking red wine. After dinner, they were eating a delicious dessert.

"Thank you for having us over, it was lovely." Mebuki says.

"It's was great, great discussion and great food we prepared happily." Naruko says.

The four were sitting on the couch drinking more wine, Kushina runs a hand up Sakura's leg, and Sakura blushes slightly. Naruko brushes a hand along Mebuki's shoulder.

"How would the two of you react to a foursome?" Kushina questions.

"No way." Mebuki rejects immediately.

"Mom, come on! It would be fun!" Sakura shouts eager.

"I guess, it would be fun." Mebuki answer.

"Let's start!" Naruko cheers.

Mebuki begins by kissing Sakura, Sakura kisses back. Kushina kisses Naruko. Naruko pulled away and climbed over and pulled Sakura's shirt off tossing it to the floor revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. As Mebuki kissed Sakura. Naruko took in one of Sakura's nipples sucking on one licking it, Sakura pulled away and moaned out. Kushina walked over to Mebuki pulling her away from Sakura and kissed her.

Mebuki kissed back, Kushina stripped her of her dress, Being a naughty girl, Mebuki wasn't wearing a bra or under wear. Luckily, Kushina stripped as well and wasn't wearing any either. Kushina pulled away. Sakura and Naruko were both naked as well

Kushina and Naruko smiled mischievously, and crawled over to Sakura. Each one of them claimed a breast, covering them with kisses and teasing her nipples. Sakura moaned quietly, and wrapped her arms around the two girls. "God," Sakura purred

Mebuki got on her hands and knees, and crawled across the shag-carpeted floor to Sakura. Her mind full of lust, she rubbed her soft face against the Pink haired girl's pussy. She looked Sakura in the eyes. "I'm kind of hungry…Luckily their snacks" the Asian smirks, before slipping aside Mebuki licking her quivering pussy lips, making her moan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kushina could see Naruko's work. "Fuck, Naruko, you're so hot..." she whispered breathily, then leaned over to kiss the blonde. Naruko grabbed Kushina head and turned it, and suddenly, the two were making out, their faces rubbing against Sakura's breasts.

Hungry for more, Mebuki grabbed the sides of her hips to steady them, she sliding her tongue as far as it would go into her hot, wet slit. Sakura began to buck her hips involuntarily, grinding her cunt against Mebuki's face. "Oh my god!" Sakura screamed, "I'm gonna cum!" The pleasure was like electricity coursing through her body, building up to a level she couldn't handle. Mebuki on her pussy, Kushina and Naruko on her breasts; her entire body was screaming with pleasure.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Sakura screams.

The pink haired girl's body shook with pleasure. For a brief, beautiful moment, her mind was filled with nothing but ecstasy, as all the pent-up pleasure in her body was released in orgasm. Lewd juices from her pussy squirted out all over Mebuki's little face. Her body exhausted, she collapsed panting for breath.

Kushina was fondling Naruko's breasts, Sakura reached over and kissed Mebuki tasting her own juices on her,

The sex toys are a little too far…," said Naruko.

"Yeah…" Kushina said looking around, then she saw it: the wine bottle. "Mebuki, pass me the wine bottle."

Mebuki grabbed the bottle of bubbly, then handed it to Kushina. The redhead took a drink from the bottle, then got on her knees next to Sakura who had recovered. She pressed the tip of the bottle to Sakura's once again quivering pussy, then licked her lips.

"You ready?" she asked.

Sakura's eyes went wide as Kushina began thrusting the champagne bottle into her pussy. The cold glass felt strangely wonderful inside her wetness. Sakura's back arched with pleasure, as the hard bottle filled her tightness.

Astounded by the display, Mebuki and Naruko sat watching on the opposite couch. Getting handsy, they began excitedly rubbing each other's groins, occasionally leaning over to kiss each other.

"So good!" Sakura cried out. She grabbed her breasts and began kneading her nipples, exploiting all her erogenous zones. Her petite body was nearly convulsing with pleasure.

Becoming more interested in her masturbation partner than the sex show in front of her, Naruko got aroused so much more. Mebuki and Naruko maneuvered themselves on the couch so that their legs interlocked, and they began scissoring.

The mewling pinkette was coming closer and closer to orgasm again. "Fuck me! Give it to me!" With that, Kushina leaned over and began to lap up Sakura's clit while she bottle fucked the girl's pussy. Sakura could take no more. "God!" she cried, "I'm cumming!"

Sakura body quaked as she climaxed. She squirted even more some of her juices going into the bottle and mixing with the bubbly wine. Kushina pulled the bottle out and took a drink of the orgasmic concoction, the mix of sparkling wine and sex juices tasted like sweet ambrosia.

Mebuki went over and kissed Sakura passionately, she licked and sucked at her neck before reaching her hard nipples licking and sucking on them.

Kushina got up and walked over to her drawer pulling out two strapons she gave one to Mebuki which she strapped on. Kushina put hers on as well.

Naruko and Sakura got on all fours soon the two were thrusted into by the other women, Naruko and Sakura kissed each other, their tongues circling around each other's tasting each other. Kushina and Mebuki thrusted fast and hard inside them, Naruko grabbed Sakura's tits pulling them, Sakura did the same with her. The two soon came to climax.

After recovering, they all threw their clothes back on. Mebuki and Sakura stood outside the door, Kushina and Naruko faced them. Kushina's arm was wrapped around Naruko and they smiled happily.

"Great night, thanks for coming over." Kushina says.

"Thanks for having us." Mebuki replies.


End file.
